The present invention relates to vehicle visors and particularly visors adapted for use with the side windows.
Conventional visors currently used in vehicles, such as automobiles, typically pivot about a generally vertical axis for movement from the windshield position to a side window position for use in blocking sunlight entering the vehicle from a side. Such movement of the visor during operation of the automobile by the driver, necessitated by a change in vehicle direction with respect to incoming sunlight, can be somewhat hazardous inasmuch as frequently it is necessary to duck under the visor as it is pivoted from the forward windshield position to the side window position. Additionally, with sliding visors of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,644 which slide down from the headliner of a vehicle, such visors cannot be employed for shielding sunlight from the side window area. With sliding visors of the type represented by U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,471, the operation of the visor which is guided within an edge track can be extremely troublesome since frequently they will stick and be difficult to operate since they do not slide smoothly between a raised stored and a lowered use position.